A battery device mounted on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle has a plurality of battery modules connected in series or in parallel. The plurality of battery modules are connected to each other by a bus bar. The battery module is provided with an electrode to be connected to the bus bar.
For the connection to the bus bar, a bolt and a nut are attached to a metal terminal of the electrode. The bolt attached to the metal terminal penetrates through the bus bar and is screwed into the nut, so that the bus bar is firmly fixed.
Considering the process step of attaching the bus bar to the electrode, it may be possible to temporarily fix the bolt penetrating through the metal terminal, in advance to the metal terminal. As a method of such temporary fixing of the bolt, it may be possible to pass the bolt in advance through a through hole provided in the metal terminal, and to temporarily support the bolt from below with a temporary supporting member. FIG. 11 shows one example of this method. FIG. 11 is prepared for illustration of the problems to be solved by the invention of the present application.
A structure of a battery module is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-48996) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-42753).